The Labyrinth lies within China
by pleasanttrouble
Summary: What happens when Valkyrie wishes China away to our favorite royalty. rating for later chapters, my first fic, be honest
1. Chapter 1: A Wish

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now." the dark-haired girl screeched at the impeccably dressed woman in front of her. Valkyrie Cain had hated the well-dressed woman since she had learned of her betrayal of Valkyrie's partner and best friend, Skulduggery Pleasant. China Sorrows had betrayed Skulduggery by handing over his family to the murderous Nerafian Serpine. His family was murdered before his eyes and it was all China's fault.

China knew she deserved it and she also knew what was coming. Seconds after the words were out of Valkyrie's mouth, the room was pitched into darkness. The room was filled with inhuman cackles of joy and excitement. There was a crack of lightning and thunder, even though the night had been calm moments before. A barn owl beat itself against the window trying to get in. The window opens itself slowly allowing the owl to enter. There was a swirl of glitter and a man appeared with hair that defied both reason and gravity, even more so than Fletcher's. His cloak was black with a high collar. His pants were tighter than should have been physically possible. He strode over to china and wrapped her in a hug. "Hello again, Sarah-mine." he said as though he had great feelings for her.

"Jareth, get your arms off me." China said through gritted teeth.

"And why would I do that, precious?" Jareth said, kissing her cheek.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you." a velvety voice said behind him as a gun was placed against his head,

"Lower the gun Detective Pleasant and let me offer you a gift."


	2. Chapter 2: An Explanation

"A gift?" Skulduggery asked skeptically, his gun not wavering.

"Of course." Jareth said conjuring a crystal from the air and skillfully maneuvering it from one hand to the other stepping away from china to give him more room the maneuver. "But this is not just an ordinary gift for an ordinary...skeleton?" and Jareth's monologue was cut short by confusion. "When did you become a skeleton, Skulduggery?"

"During the war, centuries ago. You knew me before the war?"

"You really don't remember your king, do you? Has it really been that long, Toby?"

This seem to visible shake him and Valkyrie, being the detective se was, did have to work had to see it. "Skulduggery, what is he talking about, and who is 'Toby'?" she questioned, conjuring a flame into her hand.

"Haven't the foggiest. Quick question Valkyrie, What exactly did you say. And you," he said turning to Jareth, after lowering the gun, " have I threatened you before, you look familiar."

"I wished that the goblins would come and take her away," Valkyrie explained before Jareth could answer "and then he showed up."

"Goblins. Ah, Hell." he cursed. "Valkyrie, where did you learn how to call for the Goblins?"

"I beleive I can answer that," Jareth said, stepping awat from Skuylduggery and back toward China, encircling her waist with an arm. "precius here, told that girl of your about my labyrinth while she was searching for you." he told Skulduggery. He then turned to Valkyrie and said, " I beleive that I haven't had the honor of learning your name, my dear."

"Valkyrie Cain." she introduced herself, allowing the flame in her hand to extinguish itself. He seemed nice enough.

"Well then, Miss Cain, thank you for allowing me retreive my queen." Jareth said gratefully.

"Your queen? Skulduggery, what is he talking about?" Valkyrie asked, quite confused.

"ah, yes, i can now answer that question for you. Valkyrie, allow me to introduce to you an old freind, and kidnapper of mine, Jareth, King of the Goblins, Creator and masre of the labyrith.


	3. Chapter 3: A Business Transaction

"Yes, yes, yes. Thank you, Skulduggery," said Jareth waved a dismissive hand, "for that lovely introduction to your fine lady. Believe you did forget brother-in-law, though."

"What, I never agreed to that, Goblin King." China said angrily.

"There was no need for that, you have been wished away and you will eventually sucome to the feelings you hold for me." Jareth whispered huskily into her ear.

There was the sound of a throat being clear and the exact time China was taking a swing at Jareth, catching him off guard.

"Don't get distracted and have you forgotten the rules to your own game?" Skulduggery said, emotionally briselling. "A wisher has the opportunity to complete your 'impossible' maze in thirteen hours, to win the victims freedom. and keep in mind that i was not the one that wished away your beloved champion. That would be my partner, Valkyrie."

"In which case i have no need for you." Jareth said walking past Skulduggery. "My dear," he said to Valkyrie, "you are the second most important person in this room to me right now. I have a request for you."

"I say..." She paused as though she was under his spell. "that you should place the request before I answer." She finished, walking back to Skulduggery's side.

"Ah, yes I probably should." Jareth replied turning to gaze after Valkyrie. "My request, my dear, is that you decide not to run my labyrinth for Sarah's freedom."

"That will never happen, even if i don't know who that is. i don't let the innocent be taken against their will."


End file.
